1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to image processing technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a process and method for algorithmic determination of image transparency.
2. Description of Prior Art
When extracting images from another program, transparency needs to be handled correctly because the transparent portion of the images may change to another color during transformation.
One solution is to analyze each byte of the two input images directly in the visual basic code, but that is too slow. The alternative solution is to make use of the bitmap operations, which are faster, by setting the transparent portions of the images to white during the extraction process. This solution is still problematic because when making all white pixels transparent, any pixels that were white in the original image will be also changed to be transparent in the exported image.
What is desired is to develop a process for determining transparency of exported images wherein transparency is not shown where it should not be shown.